


The Time of Blood

by And_the_rain_will_kill_us_all, Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Eh it's complicated, F/F, F/M, Izaya isn't all that great either, M/M, Military AU, Poor Izaya, Probably not accurate at all, Shizaya- freeform, Shizuo is an ass, Shizuo isn't a nice guy at first, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, War, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_the_rain_will_kill_us_all/pseuds/And_the_rain_will_kill_us_all, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya is a brilliant military strategist, known for his superb battle plans. However, when his camp is attacked Izaya is captured. Now forced to be a hostage to Captain Heiwajima Shizuo, Izaya must fight to survive...As well as not lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, This is Casisnotonfire speaking~! Welcome to 'The Reign of Blood'. There will be two authors working on this fanfic and it will be updated every Friday (unless something goes wrong, which we will warn beforehand.) =] enjoy!!

Izaya 

The sun had already begun to set, but that did not mean that the day was over for Izaya and his troops at the camp. The war they'd been fighting, though quite poignant in his opinion, had been a hellish one. As a child, he'd always heard stories of war and what it was like, but he'd never expected to have to endure it with his own eyes. 

"Sir, we're preparing camp for the night." A young man with short brown hair saluted Izaya, who nodded. 

Izaya was known as a very reticent man by all his soldiers. Mostly because he had nothing to say. If Izaya wasn't giving out orders, he saw nothing else very worthy of speaking about. When the strategist did speak, however, he was known to be very cocky and cold in his sense of humor. 

He walked around as his soldiers set up camp, boots trailing over the green land. Almost absent mindedly, Izaya wondered how often it rained here. It seemed like a facetious thought to anyone else, but it kept the man's mind off of the thought that any second their camp could be attacked. Of course he had to be real about it, but it wasn't a thought he enjoyed to actively pursue. 

"Sir, we've checked all around the camp. No sight of Heiwajima's army has appeared as far as we can see." A young soldier with binoculars smiled at him cheerfully. Izaya had always been rather fond of him. 

"Thank you for that." Izaya turned back to his soldiers. "Everyone get lots of sleep tonight. We leave at dawn."

The raven haired man felt no need to say anything else, so he went to the tent that he'd set up previously to sit awake all night. It was not like he couldn't sleep, he just chose not to. 

Plopping down on the sleeping bag he'd been given and pulling out his locket, he stared at the treasure that had been given to him by his two younger sisters, Mairu and Kururi. He'd never been close to his sisters--quite the contrary, they wanted him dead--but he figured he needed at least something to keep him close to home and sane. Everyone had heard about soldiers who got PTSD after war and start to get irrational with violence. Obviously, Izaya prayed he wouldn't be one of those people. 

As it got later and later, Izaya found himself both relieved and bored. He was relieved that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Heiwajima's army, but he was bored because he had absolutely nothing to do. The man had heard stories of what soldiers do for fun, but he prided himself in not being interested in jerking himself off or getting drunk out of his mind. How could a drunk commander lead a successful army after all? Izaya took out a piece of paper from his blue notebook that he kept with him, intending to draw. He'd never been particularly interested in art, but anything was better than thinking about how he'd seen men dying all around him earlier on in the day. 

Izaya didn't know what to draw, so he tried imagining what Heiwajima would look like. He pictured an older man with a bushy beard and brown hair that was in need of being cut. Despite everything, he didn't hate Heiwajima yet. Can you hate someone you've never met? He hadn't a clue, but he didn't hate him. Of course, who knew how long that would last. 

As the night carried on, Izaya began to feel a twinge in his bladder. Most men just went wherever they happened to stand, but he preferred his privacy. 

The air was extremely temperate for this time of the year and the trees danced in the wind, calming Izaya. It was Hard to believe that anywhere could be a bunch of soldiers waiting to attack. Izaya found that he didn't enjoy humoring that thought. 

Just as he turned to head back to his tent, he heard sudden yelling and gunshots. 

He grabbed his gun and headed to the top of the hill to see where they were coming from, but it was nearly pitch black outside. If there was ever a point in which he felt worthless, it was right now. His men were being attacked and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The strategist couldn't risk firing his gun into the night out of fear for hitting his soldiers. 

He heard footsteps running towards him, sparking his adrenaline even more. The paranoid man raised his gun until the soldier was close enough to be seen. It was the brunette soldier Izaya had rather liked! 

"SIR YOUR MEN ARE DYING! WHAT DO WE DO?!" 

Izaya opened his mouth, but there was a loud bang from behind him. The man fell down with a look like a horse when it came into contact with a plastic bag. Instantly crouching down, Izaya knew it was too late. Still, He laid there as still as possible, praying that he hadn't been seen even though he was sure that was impossible. He looked over at the man that had just been gunned down in sorrow. That man had always lit up the room, no matter what. He was a husband, a father. Now he was nothing but another dead body. Izaya spotted a small chain hanging out of his pocket. He didn't know why, but he took it. He snatched it out of the pocket before he felt hands grab his arm.

This is it. 

"We got Orihara!" The man holding him shouted, followed by many cheers. 

Izaya ripped his arm away and turned to swing at the man, but was taken by another soldier around the stomach. Odd place to grab someone. 

He rammed his elbow into the man's face, causing him to instantly let go. "GRAB HIM!" 

A whole group of men ran to him and slammed him into the ground. He fought to regain his breath as he looked for any possible way of escaping. He was really screwed now, especially considering how he'd never been strong or big. Some of these men were at least a whole foot taller than he was. Fighting them would only cause them to get more hostile with him. He felt something soft cover his nose. Whatever was on the rag smelled....sweet. That's when he realized what it was. 

Chloroform. 

He held his breath as long as he could, but then had no choice but to breathe it in. 

It took a while, but his vision started to go blank and he felt more tired than he'd ever felt in his life. He imagined all his dead or dying soldiers, including the one he liked so much. Izaya wasn't one for getting emotional, but it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He thought they were safe where they were. 

He felt hands under his armpits right as everything went black and he relaxed entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. That was Izaya's first thought as he came to his senses. He groaned, lifting his head up with effort. So cold. Where...was he? Izaya furrowed his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a large tent that briefly reminded him of the one from Harry Potter. Izaya couldn't help but snort at that thought, he doubted he'd be having any fun here. He had been situated on a small cot in the tent and he immediately realized his wrists were chained to the makeshift bed.  _Idiots._ Did they really think being tied up was going to stop him? Gripping the edge of the cot, Izaya swung himself forward. The small bed crashed to the floor, taking Izaya along with it. Grinning from ear to ear, Izaya used the cot itself to try and break off the dreaded handcuffs that held him prisoner. He rubbed them against the cot furiously, desperate to make his escape 

_His loyal soldier had crashed onto the ground, blood leaking from the fatal shot to his chest. Izaya desperately wanted to help the man but he had to save his own hide. Could he have saved that man? No, since he couldn't even save himself apparently._

Izaya felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered the attack against his camp that had occurred...how long has it been? The strategist could see sunlight shining through the tent. It had been late at night when the suprise attack had taken down his army. He hissed angrily then, fury welling up in his throat. How  _dare_ someone do that to his soldiers and capture him! Izaya's attempts to free himself became more and more frantic with the urgent need to get out before someone realized he was awake. 

This was Heiwajima's doing, that much was clear. Izaya searched his mind as he tried to recall if the captain himself had made an appearance but all he could remember was the feel of chloroform against his lips. He scowled, it was unusual for him to be taken down that easily. Still, it should've been expected. Heiwajima knew what he looked like and most likely deduced that Izaya wouldn't be able to fight off a large amount of people. Izaya's mouth suddenly curled up in a sinister grin. Sure, he couldn't do much against more than ten people but he  _could_ take one person out easily. And Heiwajima was just one person. 

\--->

The sun that previously filled the tent with light had begun to sink, making Izaya's attempts at freedom even more futile. The hand cuffs had cut into his skin and Izaya knew they would scar if not given proper treatment. Since he was in the enemies base he doubted that would be happening.  _Speaking_ of Izaya's captors, where the hell were they?! He pouted, feeling annoyed and lonely. Wasn't he kidnapped for a reason? Why wasn't he at least being tortured? Izaya wasn't a masochist of course but he was rather mad at the fact that no one seemed to care about how their biggest opponent in this war (Izaya) was captured and bounded smack dab in what he assumed was their camp. Then again, how could he know? No one was here to tell him what was happening!

"You know, I've grown quite bored in here! Perhaps you could undo my chains and we could have a small chat?" Izaya called out mockingly as he spoke lightheartedly as one would to a friend.

The tents entrance immediately flung open, as if someone had been waiting for Izaya to finally speak. A tall man strode into the tent proudly, practically emanating fearlessness. Blonde hair--that was obviously and quite badly bleached in Izaya's humble opinion--framed his face, bringing out his mocha eyes rather nicely. He wore a vibrant green suit, very different from Izaya's navy blue one. A dark forest green cap covered the messy blonde hair, the hat alone practically shouting out the guy's high ranking. Even without the whole getup and obvious flaunting around though, Izaya would know exactly who this is. The man who had destroyed his camp and condemned him to the fate of a hostage. Izaya's enemy who he had once not hated but now wanted him to burn in the brightest flames of hell

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya greeted him, eyes glinting. 

"I've been waiting to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Izaya watched silently as his two younger sisters played through a meadow just off of their home town. They ran through the fields known to them for years, covering old footsteps with their own. Mairu, the younger sister by a few minutes of the two, suddenly fell which caused Izaya to stand._

_Kururi, the older twin, waved over at the older brother to reassure him everything was alright. Izaya sighed, hugging his trademark coat to his chest. He was way too twitchy today, the raven decided._

_Still, who could blame him?_

_Izaya had been drafted into the army to fight against the enemy and would be sent off to who knows where the following day. Staring at his two little sisters who were just barely 14 years old, Izaya beckoned them forward._

_"Iza-nii? What is it?" Mairu called out, braids bouncing as she skipped over to him and sat down on the soft green grass. Kururi followed, face expressionless as she plopped down on Mairu's lap. Izaya opened his mouth to speak, throat suddenly extremely dry. A small cloud passed over the sun, darkening Izaya's previously sunny spot. The uncovered part of the sun luckily kept his two precious treasures alight, however._

_"Mairu, Kururi, I'll be leaving tomorrow." He started cautiously. Mairu rolled her eyes._

_"You always leave for awhile!" She perfectly modeled her own version of her brother's infamous smirk._

_"Yes...but I won't be coming back. I've been drafted." Izaya deadpanned. A darker cloud covered the sun, turning the field black. A tempest was coming on, ready to demolish everything in it's path._

_"No...Iza-nii. You can't leave! Stop playing around!" Mairu shouted, in pure denial of the fate her brother had. Kururi stared at the grass that suddenly pricked uncomfortably at her skin, knowing Izaya would never joke about something like this._

_Izaya hung his head, blocking out Mairu's heartbroken wails. Kururi stood up, silent as ever as she walked over to Izaya. She slowly reached down to grab the necklace she always wore that looped around her throat. Taking it off, she shoved it in Izaya's hands before slipping off the raven's rings. Kururi handed one of his silver rings to Mairu and slid the other one her finger._

_"There, now we won't be apart. You'll come back from this, Iza-nii. We will be waiting."_

 

\--->

 

"I've been waiting to meet you."

Izaya chirped, eyes glinting dangerously. He looked up at the supposed Heiwajima Shizuo who just stared back down at him. The blonde stood there for a few minutes before snorting in contempt, staying silent. Izaya felt an immediate rush of hatred for this man. Who was _he_ to ignore him?! Izaya was a God (self proclaimed, but still) and he deserved respect! However, a twinge of embarrassment swept through Izaya. He did happen to be in a rather prone position, still sprawled out across the floor with his cot tipped to the side as it held him captive. Wrists raw and bleeding from the intense struggles he'd gone through to escape, not to mention how sweat beaded on his forehead from the sun shining through the tent. Well, at least it was night now. 

The strategist was immediately dragged out of his thoughts as the captain--No, _Shizuo_ \-- lifted him up with ease and stood the makeshift bed up with Izaya now back on it. Izaya frowned underneath his smirk, not knowing what to do. He wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, that was for sure. Perhaps now it was just best to hear what his enemy wanted from him. Well, it's not like he had any choice. Growing tired of the silence between the two, Izaya stared into Shizuo's eyes and grinned.

Why not do what he does best?

"You know, it's not nice leaving someone alone all day! You should really be more considerate if you want to be a good host...Shizu-chan."

Be utterly annoying.

Shizuo blinked his soft brown eyes, brows furrowed at the nickname suddenly given to him and his confusion obvious. Izaya cackled, tilting his head back to show he wasn't afraid of someone as low as that man and how he wouldn't be deterred by his intimidating looks.

"There a problem, Shizu-chan? Here, need some-"

A harsh smack filled the room as the man backhanded Izaya across the face so hard that the brunette was flung back onto his cot. Izaya's eyes widened at how abrupt the assault against his face had happened. The blonde's facial expression hadn't even changed! Hissing violently, the proud God glared at Shizuo warningly.

The captain laughed now, brown eyes bright with amusement. Though there was no humor on his face. It still remained stern and his laugh was cold. Izaya shivered a little at that...this man was more like a monster than human.

"My name is not Shizuo to you, nor is it Shizu-chan."

His captor spoke for the first time, tone casual and not at all threatening. Somehow though, Izaya knew something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. He opened his mouth to speak when a gentle hand covered it.

"Let's go over the rules, shall we?" Shizuo tipped his head, a sick grin spreading across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be non-consensual rape in the next chapter, please be aware


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON CONSENSUAL RAPE BELOW

"Rules?"

Izaya echoed, crimson eyes glinting dangerously at the blond captain who stood before him. Every muscle in his body tensed, mind screaming to run. The grin splayed across Shizuo's face sickened the brunet to his very core. Oh _God,_ what had he gotten himself into? The man stepped forward, lips curled upward in a triumphant smirk. Shizuo kneeled down to look at the captured strategist, contempt practically oozing out of every pore of his being. Izaya, however, was not one to be put off so easily. He _was_ a God after all. And God's didn't obey anyone.

"Yes, rules. I can't have you thinking you're allowed free reign around this place after all, pet." Shizuo smiled almost kindly now as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

Izaya rolled his eyes, watching the blond cross his legs and emit a kingly aura which was most definitely intentional. The military strategist knew that Shizuo was trying to force him into submission just by using his body language. With Izaya strapped down to a cot and completely vulnerable, it was easy to feel intimated to someone who held all the power. The captain's voice was silky and smooth, everything he said drawled out.

"Now, the first thing you should know is that you are no longer some higher up in any form. You will not be granted any special treatment, nor will people respect you for your old role. Instead, you will show anyone and everyone you meet with the respect that was given to you in your old camp." Shizuo began, eyeing the strategist coolly.

Izaya's eyes flickered with absolute hatred, red eyes burning furiously. Still, he didn't speak. Not yet. Not until he could form a clear thought on where he should go with his plan to escape. He _will_ escape.

"As I said before, you are not to call me by name. I am the one who captured you, therefore I can do whatever I like with you. Your life is now mine, Orihara Izaya. I am your Master and you shall address me as such. You're no longer a free man, but my slave who will do anything and everything I say. Have I made myself clear?" The man asked, tone lighthearted but mocha eyes gleaming with malice.

Izaya couldn't help but shrink back against his cot ever so slightly, wanting to be as far away from this devil as he could.

"I have no Master and I certainly won't ever obey a stupid protozoan like you." Izaya smirked, refusing to show any weakness in front of his captor. He wasn't a man to be messed with either. It was only a matter of time before he would be let out of his restraints and when that happened...

Heiwajima Shizuo was a dead man.

The captain simply smiled in return, not at all put out by how easily the prisoner had insulted him. In fact, his eyes seemed to lighten at the prospect at how hard this one would be to tame. He stood up and took a few steps, bending over the cot with a friendly face. In one swift movement the blond slammed Izaya's head against the cot, earning a surprised yelp from the unsuspecting man. Izaya coughed, stunned by the power exhibited towards him as his head ached from hitting the metal underneath the slim mattress that took the place of an actual bed. The captain's hand didn't leave it's grip on the self-proclaimed God's head, beginning to tug the almost black hair. Izaya braced himself, preparing for it to be ripped out of his skull. This man--no, _monster_ \--certainly had the strength to do such a simple act. Instead, the painful grip loosened and instead Izaya felt the hand stroke his raven locks softly as if he were a cat. Izaya glared up at the man, mind racing with different ways to kill this way too cocky guy in exchange for treating him like an animal.

"You have such pretty hair. Soft to the touch and unharmed by the war. One would think it would be destroyed by now." Shizuo cooed, petting the smaller man's hair gently.

Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, calming himself down. It would be best to just let his enemy do as he wants. For now. The brunet visibly relaxed as time passed and the blond simply petted his hair, pushing all thoughts away at how absolutely disgusting this actually was. He almost didn't notice as another hand slowly lifted up his shirt, lulled into a tranquil state. That is until he felt something unknown brush against his nipple.

Red eyes flew open. "Let go!" He hissed, tugging with all his might against his restraints. Legs struggling to kick the blond, Izaya watched with horror as Shizuo simply stared down at him with an amused expression.

"That's no way to talk to your Master, pet." Shizuo pinched the brunet's soft nub which earned him a gasp of completely fury and shock.

Lifting his head up, Izaya snapped at the hand that held his bud hostage angrily, desperate to bite a finger or two off. The other hand that had just been stroking his hair immediately slammed down onto his mouth, refusing to let any sound out. Izaya stared wide eyes as Shizuo laughed happily and all but ripped his shirt off, completely exposing his slim chest.

"I have to say I like it better when you don't talk. Just be a good boy and let your Master take care of you, ne?" Shizuo shushed the brunet gently, who only stared up at him with wide eyes. The blond twirled one hand around the small raven's nipple teasingly before tugging on it roughly. The captain pulled on it experimentally before pressing his palm against it and rubbing, giving the nub a tweak here and there for good measure. Lowering his head to the other unattended nipple that practically just begged for attention, Shizuo glanced up at Izaya.

The strategist had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was flushed in a deep shade of red. His body was quickly growing hot and the young brunet's brilliant mind was slowly being turned to mush. Still, he mumbled out in a repeated mantra of growling at the detestable blond to stop this disgusting behavior. Izaya had never done something remotely like this with anyone, not having the interest with completely avoidable situations. Only having masturbated once before as a teen just to see what it felt like, Izaya quickly dismissed any thoughts at all that involved intercourse. Having the choice taken away from him made Izaya struggle all the harder. That was until he felt teeth gently tug at his other nub that had escaped the unasked for touches.

Izaya cried out into the blond's hand as his back arched on his own as a hot tongue slowly swirled around his immediately hard nub, feeling his pants grow tight. Still, the once proud God refused to open his eyes and see the monster violate his pure body. He was almost grateful for the hand now since Shizuo wouldn't be able to hear his poorly hidden moans. Almost.

Shizuo took advantage of Izaya's distracted mind and pulled the man's pants down, grinning as he saw the raven's leaking erection pop up after it was freed. Izaya's previously shut eyes shot open and looked down at Shizuo, terror evident in them. Shizuo grinned and cocked his head innocently as he tugged his own pants down, showing off his large member almost proudly.

"I can't believe you're hard from just a bit of foreplay. You're pretty sensitive, you know?" The man purred, spreading Izaya's legs apart as far as the cuffs would allow. Muffled yells of protest escaped Izaya's covered mouth as he looked up at the blond with incredulous eyes.

He...wouldn't right? There was no way someone could be so cruel! Shocked red eyes stared at the captain.

"I had quite a lot of people look up on you. All of my sources unanimously said that you were indeed a virgin." Shizuo smiled to himself, recalling the moment he'd learned this information.

"It made me really happy. A beautiful man such as yourself needs a proper first time." The blond rubbed his leaking dick against the brunet's tight entrance, not even entertaining the idea of preparing him first. He leaned over and pressed his lips against the shaking strategist's ear, smirking as he nipped the lobe playfully while relishing the shudder that rippled through Izaya's body.

"I'm very glad that I get this opportunity." Shizuo grinned as he slammed his member into Izaya, taking his hand away from the man's mouth.

Izaya screamed in agony, pain erupting all over his body. There was no pleasure to it, giving his now aching erection no way to release. His eyes squeezed shut as Shizuo pounded into him mercilessly, thrusting his member deep inside the small male.

"Your blood works extremely well as lube!" Shizuo cackled, embedding himself deep inside the shrieking strategist.

Izaya couldn't hear the man, his own blood roaring in his ears. He let out another ear piercing scream of absolute torture as Shizuo came inside him, spreading his seed throughout the man and marking him as his. Izaya whimpered as Shizuo pulled out and watched the captain pull his pants up without a word. He walked towards the entrance of the tent, turning back to smile at his pet fondly.

"Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Shizuo grinned before exiting the tent, whistling a happy tune as he left his victim alone.

Izaya stared at the entrance of the tent, body quaking in horror as pain coursed through his body. He weakly looked down his naked body, seeing his old uniform that showed his high ranking completely shredded. The ex military strategist felt sick as he saw white and red leak out of his abused hole and he forced his eyes shut once more.

Darkness was much more preferable to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, that was dark. Poor Izaya!!  
> Sorry for the long wait guys, both authors of this story have been really busy!!
> 
> Next Update will be May 4th (Izaya's birthday!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clear up some confusion about the chapter that was deleted a few minutes after it was posted (if anyone read it). It was taken down because the other author and I decided that we would post the chapter she had already written instead :). Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! Can't wait to keep this going. And happy birthday izaya!!!!

As he felt his consciousness slipping, Izaya tried to get a grasp on what had just happened. The pain hadn't lessened at all yet, but he expected that. What was worse than the pain, however, was the broken feeling inside of him. He felt disgusting and ashamed of himself for his cowardice. The old Izaya would have easily avoided this situation by outsmarting the disgusting human known as Shizuo Heiwajima. 

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Shizuo, a monster that just raped and beat him, was out there doing what the hell ever he pleased, while Izaya was lying on the hard and cold ground in miserable agony. Running away was a thought that he entertained for a while, but it was poignant to try something of such absurdity. The injuries would make it difficult, if not impossible to outrun even a small child. 

Izaya had to repeatedly tell himself that he wouldn't break over this. He could escape and everything would be fine again someday. His soldiers were most likely already looking everywhere they could to find their fearless and ruthless leader. 

A bitter smile came upon Izaya's face at the thought of the two words that were the least discriptive of him at the moment. If he was truly fearless, he would have beaten Shizuo easily and escaped already. 

Coward. Izaya Orihara, the ruthless and fearless, was a fake. 

"Cowards die a thousand times before their death" Julius Caesar had said before. Izaya had always loved the quote, but didn't take the time to ponder the meaning of it until now. He was metaphorically dying for the first time. 

It feels like hell on earth. 

"Shizuo Heiwajima will get what he deserves very very soon." Izaya's weakened voice choked out. His throat felt extremely dry. Then again, when was the last time that he had something to drink? Going out on a limb, Izaya guessed Shizuo wasn't going to give him any food or water without some form of punishment or a deal. 

There had to be some way to escape this hell hole. Or at least maybe something to drink around here. 

Slowly and painfully, Izaya moved to try and get to his feet. He couldn't contain the scream of utter torturous agony that escaped as he was finally fully on his feet. The blood was running down his legs once again, but he would try his hardest to ignore the pain and hunt for water. 

Big mistake. 

Izaya collapsed after only a few steps towards the end of the tent where he assumed the water or food supplies would be kept. Desperation drives people to extremes, he had always heard. 

It was all too true. He hated that to a burning passion, but it was true. 

He heard footsteps getting closer and closer, much to his terror. What if Shizuo was bringing someone else to be his "master"? Izaya couldn't control the inevitable shaking that rocked through his body at the thought of anything happening like that. 

"Oh hello Izaya. I see that you tried to get up." Shizuo's voice taunted menacingly at Izaya. 

"You'll pay for what you did to me! I swear on my life. Shizuo, you messed with the wrong man!" Izaya desperately choked out, failing to keep his voice even and steady. 

"You sound thirsty. Let me help." Shizuo grabbed a water bottle, squatting down so he could look directly at Izaya. 

Izaya desperately reached for it, but Shizuo withdrew his hand that held the bottle each time. 

"P-please?" His voice was barely audible at this point. Shizuo was reluctant to catch what Izaya had said. 

He gave the smaller man a look of sympathy and untwisted the bottle cap. Suddenly, his voice went from sympathy to malice as he turned the bottle upside down to spill it right where Izaya was lying. 

"Here you go Izaya. Drink up." 

Izaya tried to crawl forward to reach Shizuo, but he felt his vision going blurry from lack of sleep, dehydration, and the pain in his body. 

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Shizuo laughing at him in his pathetic state. 

He hated this man.


	6. Chapter 6

_There it was!_

_His way to freedom was right in front of him!_

_Izaya stood in amazement as he stared at the tent flap which was guarded by no one._

_The strategist tested out his limbs, relieved to find them perfectly okay._

_It was like nothing had ever occurred!_

_A relieved smile quirked his previously frowning lips up._

_Thankfully, they didn't seem chapped from the lack of water anymore._

_Not wanting to waste any time for fear of the monster returning, he rushed for the entrance._

_A pale hand grabbed the flap and Izaya's grin widened as he took a step forward._

_He was out!_

_No more of that stupid tent!_

_No more torture!_

_Izaya was free!_

_Suddenly, a voice dripping with contempt stopped the raven dead in his tracks._

_"Oh dear, did you really think you could escape?"_

_Arms wrapped around the strategist's waist, pulling him back into the tent._

_Back to his doom._

_Izaya simply watched as his freedom disappeared with wide eyes, not wanting to upset his captor by struggling.  
_

_A small tear dripped down his cheek as he felt teeth scrape into his neck._

_"You're mine, pet."_

_Shizuo whispered, licking the blood from his bite mark up._

_Body going cold, Izaya tentatively glance up to see mocha eyes that haunted him._

_Gaze lowering back to the ground, the informant nodded._

_"Yes, Master."_

 

\-->

 

Izaya shot up like a bullet, a terrified whimper escaping his lips. He hissed in pain as his head banged against the top of his cage.

Red eyes looked around the dark room warily, the orbs falling on a master bed next to him.

The raven sighed and settled back down onto the cold floor of his dog cage, having grown used to the nightmares.

It had been 57 days since Izaya had been captured by the man known as Heiwajima Shizuo and turned into a slave.

He was treated like an animal, having to wear a collar and being forced to sleep locked up.

Everyday Izaya would wake up to Shizuo getting ready for another long day. The blond lived in one of the grandest quarters thanks to being the captain and never slept outside in a tent. Hell, Izaya never even saw him return to the battlefield.  Instead, the tall man would go over details on how to beat Izaya's side right in front of him. Like a favorite pet, which Izaya supposed he was, Shizuo had him on his lap at all times during these meetings. He petted his hair and would coo at the smaller brunet as if he didn't understand their language.

Izaya remembered snarking back against his enemy for the first two weeks and how he'd gotten severely punished for it.

The man wasn't allowed to talk unless ordered to by Shizuo himself. Everyone else ignored him for the most part. Except for the few who would give him some scraps if they were in a good mood.

After awhile longer of meeting with different people, his least favorite blond would drag him along on a leash to get something to eat.

Izaya was luckily allowed the freedom to walk, though sometimes he was so tired he wished he could crawl.

The captain fed him the same meal everyday: Peas, water, applesauce, bread, and some beef jerky. Izaya had first starved himself to save his pride, not wanting to be fed food like a baby. After four days though, he'd given up and let Shizuo insert bits of food into his mouth gratefully.

He remembered the look of pride in the fake blond's eyes perfectly, feeling utter disgust well up inside him.

Izaya knew deep down that his meal was always drugged, making him feel sluggish for the rest of the day. He suspected it was because after a few more meetings Shizuo would force himself upon him and take the small raven again. Izaya stopped fighting back after two times. The blond was much gentler with him and prepared him if he accepted it.

When they were done 'making love', as a certain protozoan called it, Izaya would be washed by his despicable captor before going to rest in his cage for the night.

His life was mundane and he was already already losing track of the days, luckily hanging on but just barely.

Izaya still held out hope of being released after the war ended, not caring whose side won anymore.

He gave up on his troops coming for him and didn't have the courage to go against Shizuo.

Watching the sun begin to rise sadly through the bars of his cage, Izaya felt himself still tired from lack of sleep.

Not that it mattered, Shizuo always allowed him to rest whenever they were working on something. It was comfy in the captain's lap. Much better than the cage.

"Pet? Are you awake?" A voice called out sleepily as Izaya watched the tall figure rise up in bed.

"Yes, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm sorry! Unfortunately, the other author of this story has been really busy so it seems it's up to me now. Don't worry, we'll get this fic done!
> 
> ~Casisnotonfire


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya gazed up at his captor watching him eat silently.

His mouth watered as he saw the blond take another bite of a juicy piece of watermelon and practically whimpered.

It just looked so _good._

When was the last time he had eaten something other than the small and plain meal he got every day?

Before he was kidnapped, obviously.

Sighing, the ex strategist laid his head back on the table.

The drugs that were always in his food were already starting to take effect and he yawned tiredly.

How long had it been, anyway?

He had lost track after day 79, the stupid brute realizing he'd been scratching the walls to count each day.

Izaya shuddered as he remembered how brutal his punishment had been.

Despite knowing it had happened quite some time ago, he still bore the scars of a whip lashing at his back.

"Pet, you're drooling." A chuckle made the raven raise his head up groggily.

Shizuo was grinning at him, eyes full of laughter as he leaned forward to stroke a hand through his pitch black hair.

Izaya didn't stop him, he'd learned not to go against anything the insane individual did.

No matter how bad it was.

Well, he had to admit that this soothing hand ruffling through his hair was relaxing.

He more than welcomed any sort of gentleness at this point.

Between the bone-bruising sex and constant bite marks, Izaya much preferred this.

Gazing up at the man he now called Master, the once brilliant strategist whimpered and tried to show Shizuo he wanted the watermelon.

He could just tell him, but he wasn't allowed to speak without permission.

Two weeks with a gag ball in his mouth taught him well.

Shizuo's smile widened and he tilted his head.

"So my little slave wants this then?"

The captain waved the watermelon in front of Izaya.

He mewled and nodded desperately, hoping for something other than what he'd eaten.

Izaya's heart leaped for joy as he saw Shizuo nod his head.

Finally!

Tears sprung into his eyes as the blond held the watermelon to his mouth.

Izaya dipped his own head in thanks before taking a few small bites.

Flavor exploded against his tongue and he couldn't help but drool even more.

Had watermelon always tasted this good?

He could've sworn that he disliked sweet things.

Whatever, none of that mattered right now.

Izaya had been well behaved enough to eat something new!

The ex strategist moaned as he continued downing the watermelon, chewing on it slowly to savor the taste.

He was about to bite down for more when a hand stopped him.

"It's all gone, little one." Shizuo purred as he held up the watermelon that had been eaten down to the green shell.

No more of the pink fleshy substance remained.

Sighing in disappointment, Izaya decided he was lucky to have some change to his daily routine no matter how small.

The captive was just about to take a nap, still worn out from the drugs, when fingers snapped him awake.

"Hey, you ate this out of my hand!" Shizuo snapped.

Izaya tilted his head, not understanding.

He always ate out of the blond's hand as it was an order.

What was the problem?

That's when he saw that the captain's hand was covered in the sticky liquid from the watermelon.

Izaya nodded, knowing what Shizuo wanted him to do.

He licked his Master's tanned hand, sucking on it here and there as he relished the sweet taste once more.

Who cared where it came from?

Cleaning it up, Izaya drew back and continued staring up at Shizuo tiredly in case he wanted something more.

The blond laughed softly and lifted his pet into his lap, stroking the raven's back.

"You performed excellently, little one. Get some sleep now." He hushed.

Izaya yawned tiredly and settled into Shizuo's warmth.

As much as he hated to admit it...he was used to this lifestyle now.

Eyes fluttering shut, Izaya drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been about three weeks but TOB has officially returned.  
> Anyone still reading this fanfic? XD  
> Sorry for the wait!


	8. Past Meets Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!
> 
> Sorry for the long break, I lost inspiration for writing literally all of my fanfics and kind of just went into a hole ;-;
> 
> BUT I HAVE RETURNED!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ;)

Izaya woke up to the sound of gunshots and screaming.

He lifted his head up groggily, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the dark and silent bedroom.

Frowning as he realized that his Master was not currently in his bed sleeping, the raven crept out of his opened cage slowly.

Shizuo left it open at all times, constantly taunting Izaya with the idea that he could be free if he only tried.

Izaya never tried.

Still, the small raven knew that he was allowed to crawl around the room so long as he didn't go for the front door.

It was one of the many rules he had learned throughout his time with his Master.

Izaya jolted as a huge crash erupted from inside the building, sounding as if it was only just outside the bedroom door. He froze, his mind whirling with what he could do.

Frantically looking over to the window, Izaya's stomach dropped as he saw the once clear panels now stained with blood.

Whose? Izaya did not know nor did he care enough to find out.

Heavy footsteps sounding towards the door made his blood go cold.

He knew what Shizuo sounded like walking.

Calm and every step deliberate, carrying himself high.

These were rushed and panicked.

Fear prickled all over the male and he jumped up into Shizuo's bed, hoping he wouldn't be punished for it later when the blond returned.

Because Shizuo always returned for him.

Nosing his way under the luxurious silk blankets, Izaya curled up underneath them in a futile attempt to hide. He relaxed as he breathed in the familiar scent of his Master, knowing everything would turn out alright.

Shizuo promised it would be okay.

In hindsight it would be more suitable for Izaya to hide in one of the cupboards located in the attached master bathroom or behind the coats in the closet rather than under the blankets, but the raven's mind was much more focused on comforting himself all wrapped up in the blonds sheets.

That was true safety in Izaya's head.

He flinched as the bedroom door banged open, wondering for the umpteenth time where his Master had gone. Hearing what sounded like multiple people now flood into the room, Izaya curled up into an even tighter ball.

"Master..."

Izaya whimpered hoarsely, his voice covered up by another loud bang coming from outside.

In an instant the blankets were thrown off of him, exposing the nude male completely. He refused to look up at the perpetrator, silently praying for it to be one of Shizuo's friends who were kind enough to play with him from time to time.

"Izaya! I've found him, bringing him out now."

A voice exclaimed and Izaya felt himself being lifted up into someone's arms. He blinked as he caught sight of a familiar uniform.

Where....had he seen that before?

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?!"

The voice chanted over and over. Izaya shook his head in confusion before gazing up at the person holding him. Concerned brown eyes looked down at him, his face clearly worried.

Where...had he seen that person before?

He knew that voice.

He knew that face.

So why couldn't he remember?

"Something seems to be wrong with Orihara-san, requesting advice."

The unknown man spoke into what Izaya presumed to be a headpiece.

Shizuo always had one of those on after all.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

The brown eyed man repeated into it. Izaya frowned as he saw sweat bead at his forehead but didn't comment.

He couldn't talk after all.

Eventually the male bit his lip before shooting Izaya a reassuring smile.

"I'll get you out of here, don't you worry. I'll get you back to your sisters, Izaya."

He promised.

Izaya's eyes widened in shock and felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him.

 

_"Iza-nii, he's coming for you!"_

_"Iza-nii...toast."_

_Izaya ran at top speed through the meadow, desperate to avoid being caught by the person running behind him._

_He rolled his eyes at his sisters' words, panting heavily from the exertion._

_"You really have no faith in me?!"_

_The raven called out breathlessly, hoping if he made it into the woods he could escape._

_Grinning as he approached the tree line, Izaya was just about to jump in when arms wrapped around him._

_He gasped in surprise as he was rolled onto the ground, his pursuer pinning him down._

_Izaya immediately pouted at the sight of him._

_"Jerk, you cheated."_

_He whined childishly._

_The man laughed softly, his brown eyes gleaming with amusement._

_"I'll always catch you, Izaya."_

_The raven sighed and eventually nodded._

_"I suppose~"_

_He conceded only to be cut off by gentle lips pressing against his own._

_Kissing the man back, Izaya smiled up at him._

_"I love you, Izaya._

_He murmured softly._

_Izaya reached up to caress his cheek._

_"I love you too..."_

 

"Dotachin." Izaya breathed out in shock.


	9. Safety

Izaya yawned as he woke up, feeling warmth enveloping his body whole. Perhaps Shizuo had brought him into bed again? The blond had been doing it more and more lately, rarely leaving Izaya in his cage for the night anymore. Smiling softly, Izaya nuzzled into the body heat eagerly. He always wanted comfort after all. Who wouldn't after being brutally tortured consistently with no end in sight?

Unfortunately, Izaya felt the strong arms holding him begin to pull away. Letting out a small whine of protest, the small male grabbed onto his supposed master tighter. Red eyes slowly opened, Izaya wanting to give Shizuo his best begging face...only for them to widen in shock.

"Izaya...you're safe now. Don't worry, that monster won't ever fucking touch you again."

Kadota murmured, reaching forward to stroke through Izaya's hair. The raven could only stare at him, his broken mind reeling as he recalled what happened the night before.

 

_Rain splattered onto the ground, turning the dry dirt into slippery mud. Kadota ran through the camp Izaya had lived in for the past year and a half, ignoring the battle raging around him. He had ordered his troops to fight until Izaya had gotten into the escape vehicle safely. Kadota refused to turn and look when he heard someone scream in pain, knowing his only mission at the moment was to help his strategist escape. He was carrying Izaya upon his back, the younger man looking around at everything with disturbed eyes. A gunshot rang through the air, a bullet just barely grazing Kadota's ear. He winced and glanced to his side. Fear immediately surged through him as he recognized the blond that had compromised his own camp so long ago:_

_Heiwajima Shizuo._

_"Give him back!" The captain screeched in rage, his eyes burning with hatred. Kadota tightened his grip on Izaya and sped onward, making it through the terrain much easier than Shizuo thanks to his advanced knowledge on the area they were in. He'd been studying the location since Izaya had been captured after all, always trying to think up a plan of retrieval. Relief washed over Kadota as he spotted their getaway car all ready to go. Placing Izaya inside, Kadota buckled him in his seat in a matter of seconds. He jumped into the passenger seat, shouting at the driver to get going. Shizuo had almost reached them, his dark eyes focused on Izaya alone. The strategist whimpered and pressed his hands against the window. At that moment the driver stepped on the gas peddle and took off._

 

Izaya began to trembled as he realized what all of this meant. Oh god...oh GOD NO! He shot out of bed, desperately looking for an escape route. Eyes spotting an open window, he immediately darted for it. Izaya growled in fury as arms instantly wrapped around him again.

"Izaya, calm down! You're not thinking straight, alright?"

Kadota pleaded, worry clear on his face.

Izaya turned back to stare at Kadota, his eyes haunted and all the life apparently drained out of him.

"You took me away from my Master.

You

Took

Me

Away

From

_Him_."

Teeth bared, the animal that Shizuo had raised and trained lunged at Kadota...for the kill.


	10. Chapter 10

Kadota sighed as he sat down in a chair, looking as if he had aged ten years. Interestingly enough, only yesterday did he seem more youthful than ever. He glanced around the hallway he was located in, sighing in relief from the air conditioning. The blisteringly hot summer had not only given him quite the sunburn, but also a melancholic feeling. Two years ago during a summer like this, military strategist Orihara Izaya had been captured by their rival.

Two years ago, Kyohei Kadota had lost his lover.

A scream contorted by fury forced the grief stricken soldier to look up quickly, his eyes widening from what he saw. In the room across from him, complete with a locked door and one-way window that allowed others to see from the outside, Kadota watched three nurses frantically attempt to keep a ravenous patient down.

Red eyes wild and hair practically bristling, the animal they'd taken in snarled at them furiously. It hadn't spoken a word since it had been dragged into the makeshift hospital for their army.

The animal had already said quite enough though when it was with Kadota, enough to assure him that the person who had once resided in the body had long since disappeared. All that remained was a trained dog loyal to one person and one person alone.

It's master.

Standing up, Kadota knocked on the door to be let inside. He'd been left in charge of the recovered strategist, once having been his own personal bodyguard.

Izaya had asked for Kadota to look after him himself. He'd said there was no one he trusted more than Kadota.

Perhaps things would be different now if he'd chosen one of the higher ranking soldiers instead of a simple grunt worker.

Oh, how sentiment could destroy lives with one decision.

The door opened up after awhile and Kadota quickly walked inside, a nurse shutting and locking it behind him. They couldn't risk the creature inside escaping.

The animal hissed with rage as Kadota made his way over to it, the other two nurses holding it down desperately as they tried to calm it. Kadota bent down beside it, his face a mask of indifference.

"Give me a moment alone with him. He won't be able to overpower me, not with the state he's in." The brunet ordered, watching the nurses scuttle out immediately.

They were all too happy to have someone else deal with the problem.

The animal was skinnier than when it was a person, carrying an air of fragility to it. The animal had obviously been a treasured pet, Kadota could see it in the smoothness of his skin, the hairless limbs it now had. How it's hair had been cut with obvious precision, now at a longer length than before.

The animal sickened Kadota to his very core.

And yet...the soldier tugged it over to him even as it began to lash out frantically. Howls of rage left it's lips as it was pulled into a tight embrace. Burying his face into the crook of the animal's neck, Kadota refused to let go of it even as punches were thrown at his head left and right.

_"Dotachin."_

The animal had said it once. It had recalled his name...there was still hope.

"Izaya...it's Dotachin. Please, baby. Where's my Izaya?" Kadota whispered into the smaller male's ear, clutching onto him tightly.

The only reply he got was another detestable shriek and a kick in the ribs. He lifted a hand, stroking it through the creature's hair gently just like he used to. His fingers spread wide, lifting up his hair and scratching the scalp softly underneath.

The response he got was almost immediate, the animal going limp against Kadota and letting out a low purr of pleasure. Unknown to the soldier, it's hair was only ever patted by it's master and brushed through with a crystallized brush.

Massaging the younger man's scalp, Kadota watched it relax against him with a yawn. It had been awhile since it'd gotten any rest, the fighting it'd been doing all day not helping.

"Master..." A sigh escaped it's lips, causing the soldier's eyes to widen and spill with tears.

"Yes, Izaya. I'm...I'm your new Master. And I will always take care of you." Voice cracking, Kadota watched with blurry eyes as the ~~animal~~ Izaya fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

If becoming Izaya's new master was what Kadota had to do in order to get his lover back, well then...

Kadota wouldn't hesitate to do it.

 

 

 

**AAHH I'M BACK! Sorry for the super long hiatus, school always gets crazy busy during the last couple months. Anyhow, summer has indeed arrived so expect much more frequent updates!**   
**Now if you will excuse me, it's time to take care of my other series that I've abandoned for so long!**   
**Hope you enjoyed the angst~ ;)**


End file.
